1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to measuring relative narial airflow. More particularly, embodiments of the invention are directed to measuring at least a portion of the airflow through nostrils or nares for purposes such as determining differences in flow, and possibly quantifying the airflow.
2. Background of the Invention
Knowing the relative airflow between the nostrils or nares of a person's nose may be useful in predicting or diagnosing many ailments associated with the nose and nasopharynx. For example, relative airflow between the nares may be useful in quantifying a degree of congestion experienced by a patient. Relative airflow may also be useful in determining the degree or extent of a physical abnormality, such as a deviated septum. Moreover, a lack of airflow, or a restriction of airflow, may be a trigger for sleep apnea.
The related art in determining narial airflow may be known as rhinomanography. Rhinomanography may be technique of simultaneously recording nasal pressure by way of a first nostril, and flow through the second, unblocked nostril. By measuring nasal pressure and flow, rhinomanography may allow for the study of the relationships between pressure within the nasal cavities and airflow. Rhinomanography in accordance with the related art may be a multi-step process. In particular, a first naris of a patient may be blocked to prevent airflow, and a pressure gauge or meter may be attached to the blocked naris. Thereafter, the entire nose and mouth of the patient may be covered such that airflow through the unplugged naris may be measured in relation to the pressure developed in the blocked naris. After determining a relationship between the nasal pressure and airflow (through the unblocked naris), the blocked and unblocked naris may be switched and a second set of data may be collected regarding airflow through the second naris with respect to nasal pressure.
As can be appreciated from the description above, a rhinomanographic test may be a complicated process. Airflow measured through each naris is with the other naris plugged, and therefore the relative flow in normal breathing patterns is not determined. By plugging one naris the remaining naris may carry unusually high airflow, which may not be indicative of normal use. Further still, the act of plugging one naris, so as to read nasal pressure, may cause swelling of the nasal tissues, which may in turn affect airflow through that naris, skewing the results.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a method and related system to measure, and possibly quantify, the relative airflow as between nares.